


论饮酒对亚特兰蒂斯人的影响

by Jessica682



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: pwp小黄文，几乎一半剧情一半pwp，希望不要嫌弃文笔渣，我爱他们两个！！





	论饮酒对亚特兰蒂斯人的影响

**Author's Note:**

> pwp小黄文，几乎一半剧情一半pwp，希望不要嫌弃文笔渣，我爱他们两个！！

　　当一个人有了暗恋对象却不敢告白的时候就像只被毛球卡住喉咙的猫一样。

　　Mera现在深有体会，因为Arthur这个成为七海之主拥有神圣三叉戟的男人表现的正像那只可怜的猫一样，Mera看着也是越来越心急，恨不得想要帮着Arthur直接去表白。

　　但得知到他暗恋对象是谁之后，Mera觉得自己没办法完成这么具有难度的任务。

　　因为Arthur暗恋的不是哪个前凸后翘的或者是甜美可爱的女人而是Nuidis Vulko，这个年龄几乎是他们年龄一倍，Arthur的前导师以及现任亚特兰蒂斯国王的谋臣。

　　Mera决定给Arthur出出主意，于是她找到了正坐在一艘沉船上的亚特兰蒂斯国王。

　　“Arthur说真的，你需要主动迈出第一步，毕竟这么多年来Vulko都没有谈过一次恋爱，你需要点醒他。”

　　Arthur只是抬起头幽怨的看了一眼站在他面前的Mera，就游进了附近一只鲸鱼的嘴里躲了起来。Mera则气的在那只鲸鱼的嘴边大声的嚷着。

　　“看在海沟族的份上Arthur！哪怕只是先约他干点什么！”

　　等到了晚上Arthur没有回到皇宫中而是独自一人游上了岸，来到了自己熟悉离家不远的海边酒吧准备好好喝几杯。

　　但是就好像他把‘处于暗恋中’这几个字写在了自己脸上了一样，才刚刚独自在吧台上喝了两杯。

　　“我们的大英雄有心上人了？”

　　Arthur觉得自己差点把刚喝进去的威士忌喷出来，抬起头，酒吧的老板已经凑到了他的身边，一脸八卦的看着他。

　　“shut up.”Arthur没好气的翻了个白眼，继续喝着自己的酒。而在一旁的酒吧老板显然很兴奋的吹了声口哨，这使得在酒吧里的老顾客都被吸引了过来。

　　“这可真是少见，这杯我请！”“下一杯算我的。”“嘿，可以再和我来一张自拍吗？”……

　　Arthur想要独自喝酒的愿望算是破灭了，被拉着喝了几杯烈酒和照了几张照片之后，Arthur觉得自己需要找个其他地方去清净清净了。

　　或许他可以回老爸的灯塔带一晚上，老爸正忙着和母亲在意大利进行第二次“蜜月”呢。

　　不过在他刚要出门的时候，他被酒吧的老板拉到了一边。他塞给Arthur了一个木质的盒子。

　　“嘿，Arthur！这是一个欧洲酒厂的朋友送的珍藏红酒，据说对性生活有调节作用～”接着他大笑着猛拍了Arthur几下背后。

　　“Fuck it.”Arthur一边嘟囔着一边狠狠地关上了酒吧的门。

　　“你应该注意下你的言辞，my king.”

　　“What the…！！”Arthur猛的发现Vulko正站在自己的身后。

　　Vulko挑了挑眉看着Arthur，显然他不认为自己出现的方式太过于突然了。

　　“您今天下午没有出席我们与咸水国的谈和会议，我希望您有一个逃脱国王职业的正当的理由，my king.……”

　　但新任的亚特兰蒂斯国王没有听到一点Vulko在他面前的长篇大论，他的注意力全在在那两片一张一合的粉色的嘴唇上。Arthur觉得自己再不找点什么去转移注意力，自己的身体就要先一步意识吻上面前的人了。

　　“Arthur！”Vulko看出了他的心思不在这里，于是他提高声音向前一步，想要提醒Arthur自己在说的事情有多重要。

　　这个举动让Arthur向后撤了一步，不小心撞到了手中的红酒，这让他猛的想起了今天Mera在鲸鱼旁说的话，‘哪怕只是约他干点什么！’。

　　“要回灯塔喝一杯吗Vulko？就咱们两个，我说过我不是个当国王的料，这些事情我需要慢慢来。”他向Vulko晃了晃自己手中的红酒，尽量不让自己的声调听起很紧张。

　　Vulko显然没有料到Arthur会邀请自己去参与一项陆地人的消遣活动。不过作为国王忠实的谋臣，他有必要满足国王提出的无伤大雅的消遣需求。

　　“好的，my king.”于是Vulko转身向灯塔方向走去，而Arthur沮丧的跟在他的身后。

　　在当上亚特兰蒂斯国王之后，Arthur觉得Vulko与自己之间的距离感加长了不止一点，现在Vulko是他的谋臣，对他的称呼也不是以往亲切的Arthur而是my king。

　　这样别说是尝试交往了，Arthur觉得像以往那样和Vulko开个玩笑都有些尴尬。直到他们都坐在了灯塔里舒适的沙发上的时候，Arthur都没有找到合适的话题说出来。

　　于是他打算先起身去厨房里拿出了两只杯子，等到他回来的时候他看到了自己做梦都没想到的一幕。

　　Vulko正用好奇的眼神观察着沙发上的毛绒靠枕，在小心的伸出手摸了摸后，似乎被这种独有的触感取悦了一样，Vulko抱起了其中一个靠枕将脸埋进了那些长长的绒毛中。

　　“咳…”Arthur在客厅门口尴尬的咳嗽一声，他发誓自己没有笑出声。Vulko立刻脸红的一把将那个靠枕扔了回去，并把目光立刻移向了别处。

　　在把那瓶红酒打开的时候，Arthur觉得自己闻到一股类似蜂蜜的甜味，但这并没有引起他的疑心，毕竟Arthur平日里并不经常喝这一类的酒，他更偏向度数更高的烈酒。

　　在两人碰杯后，Arthur毫不优雅的一口气把杯中的红酒都都喝了进去。

　　Vulko是第一次接触到陆地上的酒精饮料，也就学着Arthur的样子一口气把杯中的红色液体一饮而尽。喉咙里不舒服的灼烧感让Vulko皱紧了眉头。

　　“我十分不能理解这种陆地上的饮料，它并没有带给身体任何舒适感，my king.”

　　Arthur看着Vulko露出的像是第一次偷喝酒的少年的表情，没忍住笑了出来。

　　“哈哈哈，给它一点时间Vulko，这才是陆地上的魅力。”

　　Vulko一脸不赞同的接过了Arthur倒给他的第二杯酒。这一次Vulko选择慢慢的喝，刺激的酒精味道被独特的香味覆盖，而喉咙里的灼烧感也缓缓的变成了一股热流和一种奇怪的眩晕感返回到大脑。

　　Vulko惊奇的盯着那瓶红酒对Arthur伸出了手，而一旁的Arthur一边给Vulko满上了酒杯一边想着Mera可能真的出了个好主意。

　　在第三杯红酒下肚之后，Vulko感觉到自己有些不对劲了，他感觉自己开始越来越热，身体有些发软，嘴中变的十分的干渴，而且自己的下半身也开始不听话的有抬头的趋势。

　　“我觉得我现在应该回去了，my king.”说着Vulko有些狼狈的想要起身向门走去。

　　可Arthur只看到了Vulko的呼吸开始变得急促了起来，于是他一把拉住了Vulko，用手掌摸上了他的脸颊。

　　“Vulko，你是不是有哪里不舒服？”

　 亚特兰蒂斯人的体温较低，现在的Arthur对于Vulko来说就是最好的降温工具。他几乎立刻蹭了上去，双手环上了Arthur的脖子，将自己紧紧的贴在了Arthur的身上。

　　这对于Arthur来说可以说是太过刺激，他只能小心的将有抬头趋势的部位躲开Vulko的身体。

　　不过，显然Vulko并不满意自己的降温‘抱枕’远离自己，他发出了小声的轻哼甚至在用脸摩擦Arthur的胸膛…

　　Arthur能清楚的听到自己理智断线并对他高喊‘screw that！’的声音。

　　他亲上了Vulko的嘴唇，而且出乎意料的Vulko的反应十分的热情，Vulko吸吮着他的舌头，努力吞咽着每一丝在Arthur口中的液体。

　　Arthur用了几秒钟意识到了，Vulko亲吻他是因为嘴中的干渴。这让Arthur产生了一丝不满，于是他伸出手一把将Vulko扎的一丝不苟的头发散落下来，一边加重力道啃咬着对方的下唇。

　　嘴唇上的刺痛感让Vulko暂时拉回了一丝理智，当他睁开眼发现自己正紧紧贴着并亲吻自己的国王的时候，他立刻向后退去。

　　但Arthur快他一步的按住了他的肩膀，夺回在亲吻中的主动权，用舌头舔过口腔的内壁，并捏住了他的下巴，使得Vulko无法拒绝这个吻。当Arthur离开Vulko的嘴唇时，他看到了Vulko大口换气的嘴边有一丝没来得及吞咽的唾液。

　　“My king，这不应该…”Vulko刚想要说些什么就又被Arthur捂住了嘴巴。

　　“Just Arthur，Nuidis.”说着他舔上了Vulko白皙的脖颈，用自己沉重的勃起摩擦着Vulko大腿的内侧，引得一声在指尖穿出的轻哼。

　　与此同时，Vulko昏昏沉沉的脑袋正想着：‘这可不是无伤大雅的消遣！’

　　但他拒绝不了Arthur，无论是从君臣的角度还是感情的角度，他都没办法拒绝这个他花了大半生去培养的孩子，于是他放松了自己的身体，将放在两人之间用来保持距离的双手放在了Arthur的后背上轻轻的抚摸着。

　　这无疑是对Arthur最好的奖励，他从新亲吻上了Vulko的嘴唇，并把他压倒在了沙发上，两个人的手胡乱扒下对方的衣服。

　　“嗯…”当Arthur俯下身舔上他胸前早已挺立的肉粒时，Vulko发出了抛去理智后的第一声呻吟，身上的炙热感又一次回来了。他不安的扭动着想要Arthur也能照顾到他另一边开始发痒的肉粒。

　　不过Arthur似乎对他两腿间已经硬的流水的阴茎更感兴趣。有些粗糙的手掌握住了那里，粗鲁的猛撸了两下，这立刻让Vulko攀上了自己，发出一系列更加色情的声响。

　　Arthur直接操进了Vulko的身体里，感谢亚特兰蒂斯人的又一种族优势让这场性爱变得更加顺畅。

　　柔软湿润的触感让Arthur舒服的哼出声来。不过，在进到阴茎的底端的时候，Vulko已经开始摇头并且收缩自己的肠道夹紧Arthur的阴茎，希望他不要再继续深入了。

　　Arthur轻吻着Vulko的脸颊，将他的两条长腿扛在自己的肩膀上下半身微微用力将剩下的一部分全部送入了Vulko的体内。

　　Vulko几乎是发出了一声惊叫，他的指甲在Arthur的背后留下了一道道划痕。他从没有感受过如此强烈的快感从脊柱一直延伸到头顶，禁欲过久的身体在尝到甜头之后几乎立刻开始配合Arthur的动作活动起来。

　　在碰到他前列腺的那一瞬间，他射了出来，Vulko被过多酸麻的快感逼出了几滴眼泪。而Arthur看到之后则加快了腰上的动作，向着同一个地方冲撞着。

　　Vulko不知道自己求饶了多久或者究竟又射了几次之后，Arthur才释放在了自己的身体里，浓稠的精液顺着Arthur拔出自己的阴茎流了出来。

　　Vulko已经失去了大部分的意识，任由Arthur抱着自己走进了浴室里。不过他能唯一确定的一件事是这个小混蛋，偷偷在他的耳边说了一句‘我爱你’。

　　以及Arthur发现那瓶红酒里其实掺进了不少的麦芽油①也是很久以后的一件事了。

　　

　　①：麦芽油 欧洲人有一种增强性功能的土方，就是把麦芽磨成粉，和牛奶、蜂蜜一起混合，在临睡前喝上一杯，既可增加营养，又能增强性功能。


End file.
